Results of Bondage
by Yarisazame
Summary: Aizen and Gin just tried out the whole bondage deal so what happens when they're done? AiGin, implied sex, bondage, and Aizen with kinky fetishes. Also a little love-marking.


A/N: Another AiGin story. :3 It's pretty long for a oneshot but I tend to get carried away.

Warning: AiGin. Bondage. Implied sex. Aizen with kinky fetishes.

* * *

Aizen looked at the man before him. _Beautiful_. That would be the word to describe the man if he could only pick one. Arms bound together over the head and tied to the bed. Chest moving up and down, drawing in shaky breaths that suggested an aggressive activity had taken place. Legs pried apart and both ankles securely tied to the corners of the bed to stop movement.

I think I'm going to lose it just by looking at him, Aizen thought to himself. Who could blame him? The man's face with flushed, pale blue eyes glazed over with lust, and his mouth covered with duct tape from the World of the Living. Bondage always was a turn on for the captain of the fifth squad.

"Want me to free you?" Aizen asked the younger male.

Said man nodded his head swiftly in response to the question. Aizen smiled a little before ripping the duct tape off with a single motion.

"Ouch..." The man groaned and tried to shift around.

"You asked for it." The fifth squad captain teased and leaned down to kiss the other man on the lips. "Tell me, did you like it?"

"I liked it." Gin moaned and tried again to move around with no results. "My arms..."

Aizen untied Gin's arms and gently rubbed them to bring some circulation back. Gin moaned as Aizen's fingers travelled down to his neck and lightly traced his jugular. Aizen's smile grew into a smirk and he bit down on the sensitive area.

"Ah! Nngh..." Gin dug his nails into the flesh of Aizen's back and scratched. Aizen sucked on the now bleeding bite mark in reply. Gin tried to kick out but found it difficult to do with his ankles still secured to the bed.

"Mmm...that wasn't very nice Gin." Aizen murmured when he felt blood surfacing from the scratches.

Gin glared at him. "What ya did to my neck wasn't very nice."

"I suppose you're right. I did bite you hard enough to draw blood." Aizen mused and smirked. "But now you can proudly show off that you're mine."

"In your dreams Sosuke Aizen." Gin huffed. "Now I'm gonna get weird looks from my subordinates when they see it. I can imagine it now, the funny looks and hushed whispers about who I'm banging will start at my squad and then spread like a wildfire to the others. Ya really know how to get rumors started ya pain in the butt."

"That's the idea. No one will ever touch what's mine." Aizen growled possessively and hugged Gin's upper half close to him. "I will make sure that I am the only person you see this way."

"So possessive." Gin said against the flesh of Aizen's shoulder. "I don't mind ya like this. Come to think of it, I have a proposition for ya."

"Oh? For me?" Aizen whispered to him. "Do tell."

"Untie the rest of me and I'll let ya mark anywhere on me of your choosing." Gin purred seductively and watched Aizen's face for a reaction.

"That sounds like a good proposition to me. However, I could mark you anywhere right now with your legs unable to move about. You still look vunerable." Aizen smirked. "You may want try harder if you want to be freed."

"Aww, Sosuke." Gin pouted. "Please?"

Aizen groaned. "How can I say 'no' to that?"

Gin grinned as his ankles were gently untied from the bed and his legs were no longer forced apart. Aizen took the time to rub the circulation back into the numb limbs before leaning over Gin. He eyed every single inch of the naked body before his eyes settled on the inner thigh. Gin gasped when he felt teeth sink into his sensitive flesh and clawed at the bed sheets.

"Ya really are cruel!" Gin panted when Aizen started sucking on the skin, turning the once pale skin a rich color of red and then a light shade of purple.

"I am but you love it." Aizen replied, licking the mark as he did so. "I really like this one. The shade of purple really contrasts with your pale skin. The other mark just turned red."

Gin frowned. "Meanie. Ya know that area is ultra-sensitive."

"Hm. I also want a treat. I mean, I _was_ nice enough to untie you at your request and all so I feel like I deserve it." Aizen grinned when Gin smacked him.

"Only _you_ would say that." Gin muttered but hugged his lover. "How 'bout tomorrow? I'm a little worn out from the night's earlier activities."

"Okay, fine. But tomorrow you're all mine since it's a day off." Aizen grinned at the thought of having Gin to himself in bed all day tomorrow.

Gin, whose eyes were now closed, opened one eye to leer at Aizen. "Don't ya be gettin' any funny ideas pervert."

"Me get funny ideas? Never." Aizen mockingly teased. "But I do have _sexy _ideas."

"Argh! Shut up!" Gin hissed and turned away from Aizen. "I don't wanna know your definition of sexy."

Aizen brushed his hair back and grinned. "Don't put yourself down Gin."

"_Shut up!_" Gin growled.

The captain of the fifth squad laughed and laid beside his lover. He looked at Gin's back and admired every crevice and contour his eyes took in. Gin's body was perfect. Aizen knew he didn't deserve such a fantastic lover but he was selfish and kept Gin all to himself, wanting to be the only one in his life.

"Love you Gin. Goodnight." Aizen murmured and fell asleep shortly after he said it.

Gin turned to face the sleeping man and rested his head on Aizen's chest. "I love ya too."

Sleep overtook him and Gin found himself dreaming of the terrors likely to occur tomorrow. His dream included him being chased around the Seireitei by Aizen who was brandishing his favorite toys and _furry_ handcuffs. Also in the dream Gin fell over and Aizen dragged him away, kicking and screaming, in front of many soul reapers. Needless to say, Gin couldn't stop twitching in his sleep.

* * *

I tried to make it sexy but I'm not sure how that worked out. I also tried for some humor since I've been sitting on my butt doing nothing for the past few weeks. Maybe I should start excercising? xD Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. Review if you want to.


End file.
